wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dungeon Set 2
Dungeon Set 2, also called Tier 0.5, is a collection of class sets. The Dungeon 2 sets are composed of rare and epic quality items. It is obtained by upgrading your Dungeon Set 1 armor set through quests. Also see Tiers. For more details look at their individual sets: *Druid: Feralheart Raiment *Hunter: Beastmaster Armor *Mage: Sorcerer's Regalia *Paladin: Soulforge Armor *Priest: Vestments of the Virtuous *Rogue: Darkmantle Armor *Shaman: The Five Thunders *Warlock: Deathmist Raiment *Warrior: Battlegear of Heroism ---- =Upgrade Quests= Step One: Bracers Bracers are the first piece to be upgraded. ;Horde : The questgiver for the Horde is found in Thrall's Chamber. He tells you to collect 15 Venom Samples from Spiders/Scorpions in Silithus, and bring these and to him. Note that if he's talking to someone else already you won't see the ! or the ? over his head. He's one of the guys across the room from Thrall. ;Allliance : For the Alliance, the questgiver is the human NPC named Deliana just inside the Ironforge throne room. She requires 15 Blood Samples from the bears and/or wintersabers in Winterspring, as well as . The drop rate seemed to be 30-50%, so it's not bad at all. After giving you your shiny new bracers, they send you to Gadgetzan to talk to a friend of theirs. Step Two: Belt and Gloves Mux's Mats In Gadgetzan, you talk to one Mux Manascrambler. He requests 1 Delicate Arcanite Converter, 4 Greater Eternal Essence, 10 Stonescale Oil, and , as well as 25 "Volcanic Ash", obtained from Lava Pools in Burning Steppes. He wants this to build an "Ectoplasmic Distiller" for his newest project, an "extra-dimensional ghost revealer". Volcanic Ash is easy as hell to find; it's all over the place and you get 1-3 per pile. Gathering it shouldn't take long at all. Ectoplasms After assembling the Ectoplasmic Distiller, Mux sends you off with it to gather Ectoplasms; twelve each from Silithus (tortured Night Elves), Winterspring (ghosts of the Highborne) and Eastern Plaguelands (Banshees, though Eyeless Watchers drop them as well). Each Distiller use consumes one Goblin Rocket Fuel; the eight he gives you in the bag ought to be enough. Burning Steppes: Magma Lord Bokk Once you've taken these back to him, he tells you to go back to Burning Steppes and kill Magma Lord Bokk and bring back his Magma Core. Bokk is quite easily soloable in basically every way... he moves slowly, he's stunnable, he doesn't hit that hard, he has relatively low HP, you name it. He does interrupt casting by throwing Earth Shock often, and he has a knockback attack. Winterspring: Fel Elemental Rod We're still not finished with the step-two series! Now we need to go to Winterspring to get a "Fel Elemental Rod" for Mux to use as an energy channeling rod. This rod costs ... Mux tells you to get him to give it to you for 40, but I'm not really sure how, or if you can. Either way, the imp is in Darkwhisper Gorge, in the cave to the right. You can sneak past the two Hederine Slayers at the beginning, but you'll have to run past or kill one of the another mob in front of the cave. However, now that this is all done, Mux sends you back to the original questgiver, and you get your belt and epic gloves! Rewards For all this work we (eventually) get both the belt and the gloves in one fell swoop, and the gloves are epic. Step Three: Pants, Shoulders, and Boots Baron Rivendare Your next step takes you, along with the Extra-Dimensional Ghost Revealer, to the entrance of Stratholme to talk with the ghost of Anthion Harman. He asks you to rescue Ysida Harmon from Baron Rivendare. The quest is a timed event, requiring the group to engage Baron Rivendare in combat within 45 minutes once the second gate from the Stratholme service entrance has been opened. *NOTE: Rumour has it you can take as long as you'd like on the Baron run as long as you have the Spectral Essence from the Scholomance/Caer Darrow quest line. You simply equip it at the end of your run and viola! Gathering Mats After the 45 min baron run you return to the ghost and he asks you for 3 Dark Iron Bars, 3 Mooncloth, 20 Enchanted Leather, and 4 Cured Rugged Hides. After you turn these in, he sends you to DM library to talk to Falrin Treeshaper. Ogre Warbeads The librarian in DM gives you a quest to gather ogre warbeads off the ogres in DM and BRS. we did not do the ones in BRS, the ogres outside DM north have a very low droprate 1:30 or so, the ogres inside DM north are about 1:5. More Mats: Jeering Spectre's Essence Once you have your 25 beads you return to the librarian, he sends you to gather 4 Dark Runes, 8 Large Brilliant Shards, and 1 Jeering Spectre's Essence, which drops off Ghosts in DM west. the essence is a group drop and you do not need the quest to have it drop. Then you return to the librarian he gives you a banner to take to BRD. BRD Once you get the banner, you have to go to BRD and kill Theldren's Army and retrieve the Top Piece of Lord Valthalak's Amulet. To do this, just go in the arena, use the banner, and destroy all the mobs that come out of the gates. Posted on the WOW forums by Kebax: --------- Requires you to kill a group of elite NPC's that are smarter than a average NPC. You need basically at least 2 forms of crowd control or it its nearly impossible. I did it today with a group of me, a warrior, 3 mages, and a priest. There are 5 NPC's in the group usually and there is mainly a warrior type, a rogue type, a mage type, a shaman type class. The last class is either a Hunter class or a goblin at random. The Warrior type is Theldren the dwarf which is the hardest NPC out of the group. For Rogue type, it could either be a gnome or a gnoll at random. For Mage type, it is either a Undead or a Razormane dude at random. For Shaman type, it is a tauren in full Element set. If the final class is a hunter, it is usually a Centaur with a non elite hyena as a pet otherwise it will be a goblin. All of these NPC's have the same abilities as a real class. However if the goblin shows up, he will tend to use engineering stuff like bombs and breathe fire and even send his arcanite dragonling. The main targets that need to be crowd controlled is Theldren and the rogue. All of these NPC's are immune to taunt so everyone should be at their best to kill a enemy as fast as possible before they do serious damage to members. If you are a group without crowd control, it is almost impossible unless you are skilled and geared well. Once Crowd control is applied this quest will be easy as cake. ------------ After completing the quest, you get another that tells you to go back to Org (or IF) and talk to Mokvar. Reward At this point, you receive your Dungeon 2 Pants, Shoulders, and Boots. (Pants and Shoulders are blue, Boots are epic.) Step Four Go to Blackrock Mountain and talk to a ghost right outside the BRS entrance using your ghost revealer. He gives you the quest "Three Kings of Flame" which requires you to collect 1 Incindicite of Incendius, 1 Ember of the Emberseer, 1 Cinder of Cynders, and 1 Hallowed Brazier. Do get these, you have to kill Incendius in BRD, Emberseer in UBRS, The Duke of Cynders in Silithus, and obtain honored with the Argent Dawn to buy a Hallowed Brazier (120g) from an Argent Dawn Quartermaster. Step All the rest =Items you will need= In addition to making you go around and kill this, gather that, etc. the various NPCs also request a number of tradeskill items. On Test, everything necessary was in our inventory when we logged into the pre-made characters. The list of everything you will need is as follows: Bracers *20 Gold Belt & Gloves *1 Delicate Arcanite Converter *4 Greater Eternal Essence *10 Stonescale Oil *90 Gold Shoulders, Boots, & Pants *3 Dark Iron Bars *3 Mooncloth *20 Enchanted Leather *4 Cured Rugged Hide *8 Large Brilliant Shard *4 Dark Runes = See also = http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/items/armorsets/